


So you wanna play with magic?

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Witch AU, beware of the witch, claia, mundane!maia, sapphic witches!!, shsapphicficathon, tw: alcohol, witch!clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: “I see, you're the skeptical kind, aren't you?” Clary smiled a little. “That's okay, I always have a lot of fun when I get to impress someone like you.”Maia frowned. “You want to impress me?”“Would that be a bad thing?” Clary teased with a mischievous smile.Maia blinked. Once. Twice. Then she realized she wasn't able to say anything.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: shadowhunters sapphic ficathon, shadowhunters sapphic library





	So you wanna play with magic?

**Author's Note:**

> I am back again with another fic for the shadowhunters sapphic ficathon! And I'm back with Claia but at this point I think no one is surprised :') I just love them so much, I can't help it
> 
> Prompt: Beware of the witch
> 
> little trigger warning: * alcohol, Maia works at a bar so cocktails and drinks are mentioned multiple times

> _I love you_   
>  _I love you anyhow_   
>  _And I don't care if you don't want me_   
>  _I'm yours right now_
> 
> _I put a spell on you_   
>  _Because you're mine_
> 
> **_I put a spell on you, Annie Lennox_ **

Maia was busy, she just started her day, but she had so many things to do, she was already feeling exhausted. That was the cost of working in Pandemonium on Saturday. Calm shifts were nonexistent in this club, but Saturdays were definitely the worst.  
  
Pandemonium was the biggest and the most famous club in the city and probably in the whole country, well known for giving the best cocktails and being a place where you could never get bored.   
  
Every Saturday night, a special guest was coming to put on a show and entertain the clientele.  
  
Normally, the tables were on the sides of the room so people could dance and go to the stage without disturbing the ones who were quietly sitting on the large and comfortable chairs. But Saturday was a special day and the disposition of the furniture was completely different. The guest would perform on the stage so, obviously, the tables had to face the scene. Maia was moving the chairs first because they were maybe comfortable but they were hindering her movements. She wasn't supposed to do all this work alone, but the man sharing her shift, Raj, was already busy in the back room. Saturday was also a big day for deliveries and Raj was supposed to put everything in order.

Maia had almost managed to give the club a respectable look when someone entered the place. Maia frowned. She was convinced she had locked the door... Did she do it wrong?

“We're closed.” She said, facing the newcomer, a redhead with a glimpse of mischief in her green eyes.

The young woman laughed a little. “I'm not here to order anything. I'm here to entertain.”

Maia blinked. “You're tonight's guest? We weren't expecting you this soon.”

“I am. I'm Clary. I'm a little early, but I was hoping I could drop some of my things in my dressing room.”

Maia looked at the briefcase Clary was holding and she narrowed her eyes, wondering what was in it. Then she remembered what kind of job Clary had.

“Right, you're the magician Magnus talked about.”

“I prefer to be called an enchantress.”   
  
Maia raised an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything.

“Have you had other magicians here before?” Clary asked and Maia nodded.

“Once or twice, yes.” She said while changing the place of one of the chairs.

“You don't seem very enthusiastic.” Clary noted.

Maia shrugged her shoulders. “No offense, but I don't really get the hype around magicians. It's always the same tricks and most of the time it's pretty obvious how they've done it.”

Magic wasn't her thing, it was just tricks, nothing more. It wasn't real, everything was calculated and fake. She wished she could appreciate a good magic show, but she was constantly overthinking and analyzing everything.

“I see, you're the skeptical kind, aren't you?” Clary smiled a little. “That's okay, I always have a lot of fun when I get to impress someone like you.”

Maia frowned. “You want to impress me?”

“Would that be a bad thing?” Clary teased with a mischievous smile.

Maia blinked. Once. Twice. Then she realized she wasn't able to say anything. Clary winked and went to her dressing room before Maia had even the chance to start thinking correctly again.

Did this girl just flirt with her?

* * *

Maia had to be honest with herself, Clary was pretty talented. The show had started half an hour ago and everyone in the room was captivated, completely in awe of Clary's magic tricks. Maia hated to admit it, but multiple times, she had stopped what she was doing just to observe the redhead.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ “

I need a volunteer.”

Clary's voice snapped Maia out of her thoughts. She raised her eyes and immediately met Clary's gaze. That couldn't be a coincidence.

Clary smiled and held out her hand in Maia's direction.

“You. Please join me.”

Maia wasn't really surprised, she had a feeling this would happen, but her throat still felt really dry. She quickly finished the cocktail she was making and left the bar without even thinking about the other clients waiting for their orders.

Clary gave Maia a seat and pulled a deck of cards out of nowhere. Maia frowned and Clary winked.

“Please my dear, pick one.”

Maia obeyed and Clary turned around, hiding her eyes with her hands to prove she was not cheating.

“Once your choice is made, show the card to the audience.”

Maia looked at the card in her hand. The queen of hearts. She blinked.

_This is just a coincidence._

She felt her own heart beating a little faster. She tried to ignore it and composed herself. 

“Done,” Maia announced

“Good. Now you can put it back in the deck and start shuffling the cards.”

That was new. Usually, magicians were the ones who'd shuffle the cards, that's the reason why this trick could work actually. They would pretend to shuffle the deck while they were just controlling the game. Maia had no idea how Clary could even find the right card in this case, but that didn't stop her from shuffling the cards more times than necessary. Clary said she wanted to impress Maia. Well, she could try now.

“And now?”

Clary looked at her again and took back the deck. Her fingers brushed against Maia's skin who shivered. Clary probably noticed it but she didn't mention it. “And now, you let me do my job.”

Clary hummed and acted like she was weighing up the cards. Maia tracked all her moves, determined to find the trick. Suddenly, Clary dropped the deck and the cards scattered across the floor. Maia startled and then frowned when Clary smiled brightly. _What does this mean_?

All the cards were face down, except one. Clary picked it up and showed it to the public. 

“Is that your card?”

The queen of hearts.

Maia was left speechless. How? It must have been luck, there's no way she could have found the right card.  
  
“That's impossible.”  
  
Clary started laughing and Maia was glad she was seated, otherwise her legs would have betrayed her. Clary's laugh was such a beautiful sound.   
  
“Still don't believe in magic?” The redhead whispered in Maia's ear so only she could hear it.

Maia held her breath. _You are magical_. Clary stepped back and turned toward the public.

“Everyone, thank Maia for her cooperation! ”

The audience applauded and Maia went back to the bar, mostly trying to escape Clary's hypnotizing gaze. She tried to prepare more cocktails, but it was a difficult task considering all of her thoughts were focused on Clary. Clary's mischievous smile. Clary's bright green eyes. Clary's gorgeous long red hair. Clary's soft voice. Clary's warm hands. Clary's kissable lips.

_Oh damn._

Maia shook her head. She needed to focus. She finished another cocktail and then raised her eyes. She couldn't help it. She couldn't turn her gaze away. Clary was doing another demonstration. This time, Maia didn't try to analyze the trick. Instead, she just observed Clary. She observed how focused and careful, but also how confident she was. How natural it was for her to do all these things. And Maia suddenly understood.

It's real, she realized.

_I can't find the trick because there is none._

She had to talk to Clary.  
  


* * *

“I think I deserve a drink,” Clary exclaimed, leaning against the counter. She seemed a little exhausted but her show lasted around two hours so that was understandable.

Maia bit her own lips and looked at Raj, who was working next to her.

“Can I leave you alone to deal with the orders for a few minutes?” She asked.

Something in her expression might have betrayed her because a teasing smile appeared on Raj's face.

“Sure,” He lowered his voice “Go get your girl.”

Maia frowned and started blushing. “This is not what you think.”

Raj laughed. “Oh, don't you even dare. We've been coworkers for years, I definitely know you well enough.”

Maia rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything because she knew he was right. She grabbed the cocktail she just made and went in front of Clary.

“On the house.” She said, offering the drink.

“Thank you so much.” Clary smiled brightly and Maia felt her knees becoming weak. “Did my trick impress you?”

“Yes,” Maia answered immediately without thinking.

Clary looked pleased. She took a few sips and hummed in satisfaction.

“This is delicious. I guess you're pretty impressive too.”

Maia was too nervous to object so she just looked at Clary, trying to find the strength she needed to approach the subject.

“Can we talk? In private.” She finally blurted out.

Clary raised an eyebrow.

“You can finish your drink first, of course,” Maia added quickly, ignoring the fact that she stammered a lot.

Clary's eyes glittered with an amused light and she stood up. “Lead the way.”

Maia realized she was holding her breath. She breathed and nodded. “Let's use the back door.”

They ended up outside, in an alley behind Pandemonium. It was so quiet, no one would interrupt their discussion.

Maia knew there was no subtle way to initiate the conversation so she decided to get right to the point.

“Are you a witch?”

Clary started laughing. “Is that a pick-up line?”

Maia shook her head. “No, I'm serious. Are you a witch?”

Clary gazed into Maia's eyes, unsure about what she should say. She wasn't used to this. Flirting, especially with someone as gorgeous as Maia, was easy, she didn't need to overthink it. But opening up? She didn't know how to do that. And she didn't know how to deal with bad reactions either. What if saying the truth would destroy the chemistry between them? But Maia looked so determined, so stubborn, Clary had this feeling she wouldn't escape this conversation even if she tried.

“Well, I might be.” She admitted.

“I knew it!”

Maia looked so enthusiastic, it confused Clary. “Doesn't that scare you?”

“Why should I be scared of you?”

“I'm a witch.” She repeated like it was a sufficient explanation.

“And a beautiful one.” Maia paused. “Did I say that out loud?”

Clary smiled. She pulled something out of her pocket. A card. The queen of hearts. Her eyes met Maia's again.

“Beware of the witch, she might steal your heart,” Clary whispered.

Maia chuckled and took Clary's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“I think I won't mind if she does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, don't forget to let a comment and/or a kudo :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter ! (@Onceuponavideo1)
> 
> Special thanks to @randomrambler who beta read this fic!


End file.
